


Harry Potter and the Cum Conquering of Hogwarts

by CreepingDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Milking, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Ancient sex magic allowed Voldemort to conquer the wizarding world. That power, which stemmed from sexual energy of boys, was necessary to maintain his rule. In order to maintain that power, Voldemort turned Hogwarts into his personal power plant, filled with frequent and repeat sex. This is the first day of the new year, as seen through the eyes of Gryffindor House Head Harry Potter.





	Harry Potter and the Cum Conquering of Hogwarts

Harry Potter grunted, his right hand flying up and down his straining cock and filling the room with the wet SLAP SLAP SLAP sounds of the twenty-four year old's frantic masturbation. Feeling his orgasm imminent, the former savior of the wizarding world waved his left hand, recited a quick incantation, and cast one of the simple cantrips every boy at Hogwarts knew. The dildo, which had been fucking Harry at a leisurely pace, suddenly sped up and began to really plow his well-used asshole. 

"Fuck!" he groaned, the intense feelings of the large black phallus pulverizing his prostate enough to finally push him over the edge. He came, his body shuddering as he let out a low howl of delight. His load, which was thick and plentiful, splattered loudly across his chest. As the head of Gryffindor House, he was entitled to his own private room and he made use of that privacy by cumming with abandon.

The intricate black tattoo that covered his cock-head flared to life, then, it's magic activating upon his climax. While most of Harry's mind was focused on the intense pleasure of his climax, part of him was aware of the bright light illuminating the head of his cock. A spell, he knew, collecting the magic generated from his orgasm and sending it off into the ether.

To Lord Voldemort.

Harry sighed, staring at his still straining cock and the black tattoo that crisscrossed his cockhead. It was the Dark Lord's invention: The Dark Cock Mark. It was the reason Harry lay in bed, jerking off while getting fucked by a magic dildo. It was the reason he was covered in his own cum. It was the reason Lord Voldemort ruled the wizarding world.

Casting a few clean-up charms and removing the dildo from his ass, Harry got up to take a long and leisurely shower. Despite it only being 5am, Harry knew he couldn't sleep and that it was time to start the day. The school, he guessed, would be quite for a long time, the second through seventh years having arrived by the Hogwarts Express yesterday and spending the previous evening having a raucous and energetic back-to-school party. No one would be down for breakfast this morning as everyone would still be exhausted from the night before. Hell, few would be down for lunch. Harry smirked. As he made his way to the bathroom, he pondered how the world had changed.

 

………

 

Lord Voldemort's rise to power started at the end of Harry's fourth year, when the Dark Lord used Harry's blood to resurrect himself in that dark graveyard so far from Hogwarts. Harry could remember the events clearly. He had grabbed the Triwizard Tournament Cup, not knowing that it was a portkey. It had taken him to the graveyard. He had been used as a sacrifice, his blood powering the spell to bring Voldemort back. Then Harry had managed to escape, disrupting the plans of the Dark Lord.

Or so he thought.

It wasn't until he returned to Hogwarts that he learned Cedric was missing. Apparently, Cedric had grabbed the cup at the same time as Harry, though Harry did not see the older boy appear in the graveyard. It was a mystery that would haunt Harry for several years, always wondering where the kindly Hufflepuff had gone.

No one heard anything from the Dark Lord for almost three years, with Harry passing through his fifth, sixth, and seventh years at Hogwarts. Though he and Ron and Hermione tried to discover the location of Voldemort, they never achieved success. Even when the disappearances began at the start of his sixth year, and the entire Wizarding community went on high alert, no one, not even Dumbledore, could locate the Dark Lord.

By the time Harry was preparing to graduate from Hogwarts, almost twenty-five young wizards, between the ages of eleven and eighteen, had gone missing throughout England. While everyone suspected Voldemort, none could provide any answers.

Then Voldemort attacked the school.

The battle between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore was epic, Harry could admit to himself, but the Dark Lord triumphed over the old headmaster with an unusual degree of ease. He did not kill the old headmaster, however, instead having his goons whisk Dumbledore away.

The following three months saw the entire Wizarding world change. Voldemort declared himself supreme ruler and took absolute control of the government. All of the students were forced to stay at Hogwarts that summer, the Death Eaters keeping the place locked down and secure while the children inside worried about the world beyond the castle's walls. None were injured, however, and Harry and his friends quickly surmised that Voldemort had left strict instructions that none were to be harmed. 

The forces that stood to meet the Dark Lord were swept aside with ease as he conquered every safe house, hold out, and resistance group. The owl-delivered news reported that Voldemort's forces were using non-lethal combat, which Harry couldn't understand, while their powers seemed much greater than the powers of those that rose up to fight back against the rising darkness. Every enemy of Voldemort's was spirited away after their defeat, and many speculated as to what horrors those who opposed the Dark Lord and lost were being subjected to.

Then Cedric came back.

………

 

Harry heard the water running before he entered the open room, the large tiled communal shower area a drastic change from the private showering booths he remembered from his years at the school. One of the changes to Hogwarts that had come about since Voldemort's ascension, Harry knew. Turning the corner, Harry spotted Preston Creevey, a Gryffindor and the fourteen-year-old youngest Creevey brother who was just starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. A boy who never knew the old Hogwarts. A boy accustomed to the new regime.

The lad was handsome, his body lithe and coltish. With light skin and short cropped blond hair, Preston was one of the most popular boys in his class. Always quick to smile and joke, Harry liked the kid. Preston didn't see Harry turn the corner, the boy soaping up his body and staring off into space.

"Hey Preston," Harry said as he approached. The boy turned and smiled.

"Hey Harry! Up early?" His voice squeaked a bit, still hovering between the soprano of boy and the alto of a man.

"Yep," Harry responded as he slipped under a showerhead and began to rinse off. "Have fun last night?"

"Loads," Preston said with a wicked grin. Harry chuckled.

Harry leered openly at the boy as they showered, unconcerned that Preston would catch him staring. Hell, the boy was leering right back and they frequently made eye contact. Not able to take it anymore, Harry dropped to his knees and pulled Preston towards him.

As the boy's cock, which was about five inches long, approached Harry's mouth, the Gryffindor Head couldn't help but notice the Dark Cock Mark that crisscrossed the head of Preston's swollen penis. Like his own, it would flare to life during the boy's climax and collect the magic generated. That magic, Harry knew, would flow to Voldemort.

Preston gasped when Harry sucked his cock down to the root, the boy moaning as Harry's nose pressed into his hairless public mound. All students were totally hairless from the neck down and Harry made use of that fact by licking and slurping the soft skin around the throbbing cock as much as he sucked the member and balls. Reaching behind the boy, Harry's fingers slipped up between the boy's cheeks and found his boypussy, two fingers easily sliding inside so Harry could finger the boy while he sucked him.

Preston didn't last long, the anal stimulation pushing him over the edge as he squealed in climax. His Dark Cock Mark flared to life in Harry's mouth and beams of light burst from Harry's still slurping lips. The load, which was quite respectable, went right down Harry's throat and was swallowed without pause. Harry had consumed lots of spunk over the years; he had long ago given up any revulsion at drinking cum.

Harry stood, then. "Turn around," he said to the panting boy.

"Do I have to?" Preston panted, rolling his eyes.

"Yep," Harry responded with a grin. "You know you'll like it."

Preston grunted in submission and spun around. Harry, taking the initiative, slid up behind the boy and, with one thrust, pressed all seven inches of his own throbbing member into the somewhat reluctant lad. After bottoming out, Harry began to fuck Preston with vigor and the room filled with gasps of pleasure as the small teenage Gryffindor moaned. Soon, the boy was begging to be fucked like a whore. Harry didn't let up the assault, holding on to the boy's shoulders as he rammed his hard cock as deep as it would go.

"Yes! Fuck me Harry! Harder!" squealed Preston. "Oh! I'm about to cum! Yes! Ah! YES!" Light flared in the room as the boy orgasmed, his Dark Cock Mark illustrating to Harry that the boy beneath him was cumming. Harry could tell, the lads asshole constricting like a vice around Harry's cock as the boy's load splattered against the tiled wall.

"Fuck!" shouted Harry as he came, his rock-hard tool slamming into the quivering boy as his load exploded from him. Preston groaned, his hot boypussy filling with Harry's warm offering.

The two withdrew from each other, grinning as they finished their showers.

 

………

The last thing Harry had expected to see when he was led into the out-of-the-way classroom by a bored Death Eater was Cedric Diggory. The young man, now twenty-one years old, looked much like he did during Harry's fourth year. Harry gasped. Cedric smiled sheepishly. The two embraced. Both cried.

After almost twenty minutes of holding on to each other, the two young men finally broke apart and sat down to talk. The Death Eater escort was gone, though there was a tea tray left in his place with steaming hot biscuits and fresh aromatic tea. Cedric and Harry settled down to eat, drink, and share their stories.

The three hours spent speaking with Cedric would be burned into Harry's memory for life, and the future Gryffindor Head would rarely go a day without his mind drifting back to that terrible conversation. Harry learned that Cedric had indeed been transported to the graveyard where he had been rendered unconscious by Wormtail without Harry's knowledge. He had been bound, gagged, and transported to Voldemort's secret lair soon after Harry escaped.

Harry, of course, tried to apologize. Cedric would hear none of it. He told the younger teen that he never harbored any resentment towards Harry because he knew Harry would not have abandoned him had the young wizard known he was there. Then he proceeded to describe his years of captivity.

Voldemort, apparently, had stumbled upon some ancient magic in Greece sometime after he was forced to abandon Professor Quirrell during Harry's first year. It was very old and very powerful. It stemmed, Cedric said, from the life force of semen and the magical energy of sex. Voldemort, once he had his body back, acquired the magic swiftly.

Then he began to experiment on Cedric. As Harry listened in horror, Cedric explained how the evil wizard had cast dozens of sex spells on the Hufflepuff in order to perfect the ancient sex magic. How, within six months, the Dark Lord had developed a Dark Cock Mark that would channel to himself the magical energy from Cedric's climaxes. Orgasm, it seemed, produced a small bit of magic that usually dissipated into the ether. Voldemort had learned how to harness that magic, sending it to himself. Cedric described in great detail to the blushing Harry how Voldemort would make him cum multiple times a day, consuming the power and energy while growing stronger and more powerful.

Eventually, unsatisfied with only one source of power, Voldemort began kidnapping other teenage wizards throughout the land. These boys, Cedric said, were kept in the lair as well and subjected to the same Dark Cock Mark and powerful sex magic that Voldemort had been using on him. Meanwhile, Voldemort began to plot his takeover of the wizarding world.

Cedric took a few minutes, then, to explain something to Harry. He told the stunned Seventh Year that, during the eighteen months, Voldemort changed slightly. The Dark Lord was still bent on dominating the world, of course, but his cruelty faded somewhat. Cedric and some of the other boys surmised that, since sex was inherently good, consuming the raw magic of orgasm may have blunted the Dark Lord's sadistic streak. Indeed, Cedric informed Harry that the Dark Lord no longer seemed to enjoy torture and murder, though he was willing use those tactics if the need arose.

But consuming all that sexual energy had had an unintended consequence on the Dark Lord. The evil tyrant, Cedric confessed while blushing furiously, had begun to lust after the captured boys. It started innocuously at first, with the Dark Lord watching Cedric succumb to the overwhelming sexual pleasure of the spells cast upon his body. Then the Dark Lord began to become involved, touching and stroking the often bound Hufflepuff. Then he forced himself on Cedric, making the boy do things to Voldemort's body while Voldemort did things to his in turn. As more boys began to be captured, the Dark Lord's interest swelled, and he turned his lust upon all of them.

But that wasn't the worst part, Cedric admitted. Voldemort began sharing the power he was consuming with his closest advisors, making men like Wormtale and Lucius Malfoy more powerful wizards whose wells of magic were expanding as the Dark Lord fed them the gathered sexual energy. And as they consumed more and more of it, they too began to lust after the captives. The gathered sexual energy, Cedric surmised, turned those who used it into sexual deviants with high libidos.

Harry's shock was evident, but Cedric continued onward. He described how Voldemort would brag about his accomplishments and victories, sharing with the Hufflepuff his plans for the wizarding world once he conquered it. He would rule with an iron fist, suppressing any dissention while rewarding his lackey's and supporters. However, Voldemort was no fool. He knew that he could not keep hold of his power without support among the people so he planned accordingly. He would eliminate want and need, earning the trust of the common witch and wizard. He would provide opportunities for all, ensuring that the people respected him and supported his rule. He would eliminate the old and corrupt regime and it's fake system of justice while implementing laws that were fair and transparent.

Though he was still an egomaniac whose thirst for power knew no bounds, Cedric came to believe that Voldemort intended to cement his rule by appearing as a champion for good and getting the people behind him.

When Harry began to sputter a protest, Cedric told Harry that he had been present weeks earlier when Voldemort, in the guise of a regular human, had dropped off Albus Dumbledore to the poshest elder care facility in London. How the Dark Lord had used ancient magic to strip the old headmaster of his powers, wiped the old man's mind of everything magical, and paid to have Dumbledore spend the rest of his days living in luxury. The news would be breaking soon of the Dark Lord's compassion for his long time enemy, Cedric said, and Voldemort hoped that his show of kindness would sway many towards his cause.

But sparing and treating Dumbledore kindly served another purpose, Cedric said. The Dark Lord was already announcing that those who opposed him were being given a choice: They could remain within the wizarding world if they agreed to a long and exhaustive list of demands or they could be sent into the Muggle world with their memories wiped and their magic stripped from them. They would be provided anonymous Muggle identities and it would be impossible for their friends and family within the wizarding community to track them down. A precaution, Voldemort said, and a fair compromise for his mercy. When Harry commented that this offer was more generous than he thought Voldemort capable off, Cedric hung his head in sadness. 

It turned out that the offer was only being made to some individuals. Others were being given to Voldemort's supporters to serve as slaves; their minds altered through powerful and irreversible charms to want to be enslaved and to desire to serve their new masters with their whole hearts. Dumbledore was a ruse, as Voldemort could point to the old headmaster and announce that nothing nefarious was happening to those that disappeared from wizarding society since, if something nefarious was going to happen, it would have happened to Voldemort's longtime nemesis.

Cedric told Harry how the war over the past three months had been one-sided, with Voldemort and his Death Eater's easily taking control of the wizarding world thanks to the stored-up power from the Dark Cock Marks. There were no murders. No rapes. No thefts or looting. In fact, the newspapers had been decidedly pro-Voldemort over the past two weeks and Cedric had seen that the wizarding world was beginning to warm up to the idea of living under the Dark Lord.

When Harry asked what was to become of Hogwarts, Cedric sighed.

………

 

When Harry got back to his room, squeaky clean from the shower, he slid on his red and gold Gryffindor thong before making sure his room was nice and tidy for the day. Before he left, however, he noticed a letter sitting on his desk and smiled broadly. It was, without a doubt, his daily correspondence from Hermione. Sitting down, he opened the envelope and began to read.

 

…………

Voldemort needed more power, Cedric had explained. In order to truly run the wizarding world, he needed a lot more semen and much more sexual energy. As such, he had decided to turn Hogwarts into a sort of power-plant for his dictatorship. Every boy who attended Hogwarts would receive a top-notch education, as normal, but would also take the Dark Cock Mark and serve as a seven-year source of energy for the Dark Lord's ambitions. Since education was compulsory, every boy in the wizarding world would spend his teenage years helping, willingly or not, to keep Voldemort in power. 

All the girls, it turned out, would be removed from Hogwarts and sent to Pigfarts, a new all-girls school Voldemort would be opening in Wales. The sex magic Voldemort had pursued had no female equivalent, so the girls would receive a normal education without the sex.

Harry objected, of course. He argued. But in the end, Cedric said that there was nothing to be done. Voldemort had won. This would be the way of things. When Harry pointed out that the citizens of the wizarding world would never stand for it, Cedric shook his head in resignation and informed Harry that the citizens would never know.

Voldemort, it seemed, could use the Dark Cock Mark to prohibit anyone wearing it from revealing anything about the sexual situation in Hogwarts. When boys went home on break, the mark would turn invisible and they boys would face a powerful charm that would make it so they could not tell anyone about what was happening. When Harry asked about boys who graduated, Cedric told him that their Dark Cock Mark would be removed upon graduation, their memories altered to erase the sex portions of their school days, and they would continue on with their lives. 

Some of them, at least.

Harry asked what that meant, and Cedric bit his lip before answering. Every boy who graduated would be given the same choice as those who were currently resisting Voldemort. They could stay within the wizarding world if they agreed to a long list of conditions or they could have their memories and magic taken from them and sent out into the Muggle world to live an anonymous life. The promise made to some of those who chose to become Muggles would be honored. For others, they would be turned into slaves and given to Voldemort's supporters. If some boy caught the eye of a ranking Death Eater, he would simply be handed over and his family would be told that he had chosen to become a Muggle.

Harry cried. Cedric cried. When Harry asked why Cedric was telling him all this, the young man hung his head in shame and informed Harry that Voldemort wanted the former savior to know. When Harry protested and said he would tell others, Cedric told him that the tea they had been drinking for hours contained a powerful potion that would prohibit Harry from divulging most of what he learned to any other living soul.

It was over. Voldemort had won.

………

Harry finished penning his response to Hermione, placing the envelope to the side in order to send it out later. She was doing well, settling in as the new deputy headmaster of Pigfarts and her original role as Head of their own Gryffindor House. Harry had seen her only two weeks earlier, but he smiled as he thought fondly of his friend.

Then his mind drifted to Preston Creevey and their shower fun. Preston was under the impression that both his older brothers, Colin and Dennis, had chosen to leave the wizarding world. He had even told Harry the previous year that their decisions to do so had shocked him. Harry knew that both boys had been given to Magnus Lefite, one of Voldemort's lieutenants, and that the Death Eater had already been granted permission to acquire Preston. In fact, Harry knew that Preston was going to disappear at the end of his fourth year, the boy entering Lefite Mannor and never to be seen again. The official story will be that he was in a tragic accident over the summer and lost his life. He would be mourned but none would ask any questions. Then he and his older brothers will be reunited, their only goal in life to pleasure their Death Eater Master.

Putting Preston out of his mind, Harry took a moment to adjust himself in his Gryffindor thong. The sleek and sensual material rubbed his manhood in all the right places and he looked down to see that he was hard as a rock. He smirked. Thongs, in house colors, were the uniform of Hogwarts these days; with every boy in attendance forced to wear them instead of the traditional and much less revealing wizarding robes. Harry, and the other three House Heads, also had to wear the thongs as their own uniform and Harry sometimes wished he could put more clothing on. Alas, though, it was not to be. Moreover, every student and House Head wore a thin cord around their neck, the collar in the house color and enchanted to keep the wearer warm despite the lack of clothing. The collar, which was removed for breaks but always worn when in the castle, also served to ensure that everyone knew who belonged to which house, should other articles of clothing be missing.

Slipping on his Gryffindor color sandals, Harry stood and looked himself in the full length mirror near his bed. He looked good, all things considered.

After leaving Gryfindor tower, Harry discovered a note floating outside requesting his presence in the Deputy Headmaster's private chambers. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes at Draco Malfoy's self-important script. Five minutes later, Harry knocked on Draco's door before entering.

What he saw did not surprise him. Draco was facing his desk, his pale nude body glistening as he fucked the bound boy lying atop it. The boy, his fiery red hair slick with his own sweat, moaned into the ball gag that filled his mouth. The boy's eyes were closed, Harry noted, and his small cock was twitching madly. The boy's hands and legs quivered in their bindings, though whether that was in response to the vigorous fucking or with a desire to jack off was beyond Harry. The lad was cute, with freckles and dimples that always astonished Harry. The twelve-year-old suddenly let out a hoarse scream, his body convulsing as his little cock suddenly exploded with dry shivers and the Dark Cock Mark on it's head glowed with the light of orgasm.

"That's six cums, my little slut. Four more to go before I let you up. I know you can do it!" taunted Draco, his voice cultured and his pace never slowing.

"Morning Draco. Morning Ron." Harry said.

Draco glanced up and nodded. Ron didn't respond. Harry didn't expect Ron to answer, of course, as the pre-teen was always much too engrossed in his boygasms when he was being pounded by Draco. Harry didn't mind. He'd tease Ron later.

Getting used to seeing Ron Weasley as a twelve-year-old had taken several years, if Harry was being honest, but it was now a normal sight for him. The official story was that Ron had taken Voldemort up on the offer to become a Muggle, ending up somewhere in America as the business manager of a regional bank. Everyone, including Ron's family, accepted the story and consigned themselves to never seeing the young man again.

Harry, of course, knew the truth. Knowing the truth was something Voldemort always insisted on, the Dark Lord enjoying the fact that Harry knew what was going on around him but was powerless to stop it. After conquering the wizarding world, Voldemort had installed Draco in a leadership role within Hogwarts and had granted the loyal Malfoy heir a boon. Draco, apparently, had asked for ownership of Ron Weasley. But not eighteen-year-old Ron. No, Draco had informed the Dark Lord that he had lusted after twelve-year-old Ron since he himself was twelve-years-old and wanted a pre-teen Ron as his little pet. Voldemort had obliged, using an ancient spell that required a vast amount of energy to transform Ron into a pre-teen version of himself. Harry knew that the spell required more magic than any living wizard could wield, but Voldemort cast it anyway by tapping into his massive stores of stolen magical energy. A show of his power and his willingness to reward those loyal to him. 

Now Ron would never age. His role was to always satiate Draco's lusts. And Draco had lusts. With an eight-inch cock and stamina for days, the perverted Slytherin had taken to owning a secret little boyslut like a duck takes to water. Of course, he rubbed Harry's nose in it constantly as a way to torment both Harry and Ron but, after several years, the strange turn of events now seemed normal. Now, Harry had at least one meal a day with the twelve-year-old Ron. 

While Ron practically worshiped the dominant Slytherin as his Master and his Love, Harry knew that the young boy's mind had been irrevocably altered for that purpose and suspected that the true Ron would hate the existence he now found himself living. If Harry was being honest with himself, though, he suspected that Draco actually loved Ron. He had, after all, seen the Slytherin be quite tender towards the little Gryffindor when he thought Harry wasn't watching. Moreover, Ron had told him that Draco was an absolutely expert kisser and Harry suspected Draco didn't kiss anyone he wasn't madly in love with. 

"Come on over Potter and use this worthless slut's mouth," Draco commanded. Harry obliged, striding across the room while discarding his thong and sandels. Ron was on his back and, apparently aware enough to know what was expected of him, let his head drop over the edge of the desk and opened his mouth as wide as possible. After quickly removing the ball gag from Ron, Harry thrust his entire member into Ron's mouth and began to fuck the moaning redhead's throat.

"You asked to see me Draco?" Harry grunted.

"That's Deputy Headmaster, Potter." Draco responded, picking up his pace slightly as his balls slapped loudly against the boy beneath him.

Harry rolled his eyes. While Draco and he certainly were not friends, the years had softened their relationship somewhat and the two had actually developed a decent enough rapport. Draco remained aloof and critical. Harry remained obstinate and sarcastic. The two bickered frequently. Yet, the heat of their youth was gone and, if Harry was being honest with himself, the hate had dissipated as well. They even had civil conversations over meals occasionally; something which would never have happened when they were younger. And Draco did treat Ron well, which was a point in his favor.

"Fine," Harry finally said as Draco smirked. "What can I do for you, Deputy Headmaster?"

The next few minutes were spent discussing Hogwarts business and Harry's Defense Against the Dark Art's class. Draco had specific questions about Harry's proposed curriculum changes so Harry filled him in. Harry was still surprised sometimes that he taught DADA at Hogwarts, though Draco had assured him that his experience and knowledge was invaluable to the education of the students. After all, there were plenty of dark creatures wandering the land and Lord Voldemort didn't want his people unable to protect themselves.

Draco stopped the conversation a short while later, encouraging Ron to cum his brains out as the small boy shook and squealed between them. Before the light of the Dark Cock Mark had even faded, Draco brought Harry around and had Harry thrust his entire length into Ron's still quivering boypussy. Then, as Harry began to fuck his best friend, Draco bottomed out in Harry's own eager hole and fucked him energetically. The ball-gag was replaced, of course, ensuring Ron didn't interrupt the grown-up's business.

The Deputy Headmaster and Professor Potter then went on to talk about the Welcoming Feast which was scheduled for that evening once the first-year students arrived. Over the following twenty minutes, both Harry and Ron got off two times and Draco shot his own load deep inside Harry's mancunt. Satisfied with the early morning sex and finished with official business, Draco eventually dismissed Harry while admonishing Ron for not achieving his ten-climax requirement and promising thorough punishment that night.

Harry grinned at himself as he began to leave, aware that Ron was in for some intense sex that evening. Draco had several enchanted dildos that were massive and Harry would not be surprised if every one of Ron's holes was plugged for the entire rest of the night. Putting Ron's predicament out of his mind, Harry closed the door behind him. He had to get everything prepared for the Welcoming Feast.

………

While Voldemort had changed many of the traditions of Hogwarts, none were so radically different as the arrival of students. Instead of having every student ride the Hogwarts Express to campus, the train made two separate trips. The first was to deliver all the older students. The second, a day later, brought the eleven-year-old first years. Instead of a sorting ceremony taking place in the grand hall, first year students on Platform 9 and ¾ placed the Sorting Hat on their head in full view of their beaming parents, were told which house they were in, and were directed to a specific house train car.

Once on the train, they would be given their school uniforms and told to change. The uniforms consisted of the thongs, which the boys inevitably found hilarious and strange, and normal pre-Voldemort Hogwarts robes. Then they would spend the trip eating and drinking freely from the candy cart, totally unaware that the treats they gobbled down were suffused with powerful magics that would make subtle changes to their bodies.

Any hair below their necks, if they had any, would dissolve. Their testicles, many of which were just on the cusp of puberty, would begin to produce their seed. Their anuses, virginal tight, would begin to become more pliant and sensitive. Their prostates would swell and gain sensitivity. Their bodies would tingle as sex hormones were released into their blood and their immature libidos began to grow, eagerly preparing for sex. 

None would notice, of course, their minds busily focused on their expectations for Hogwarts.

………

Harry rushed from one task to another as the day progressed, making sure that things were set up correctly for the night's festivities. Executing the Welcoming Feast had tons of moving parts, but Harry was an old pro at getting the event organized. The only things that seemed to slow him down were his sexual obligations.

Years earlier, Draco, as Deputy Headmaster, had ordered Harry to perform several daily sexual tasks which were designed to humiliate and shame the former golden boy. They worked, embarrassing and disgusting Harry for months before he eventually got used to his former rival's commands and began to accept them as part of his continued existence. Sometimes, though he would never admit it, Harry Potter actually found the tasks thrilling.

The first task was that Harry had to fuck at least five Gryffindors. There were no exceptions and Harry was punished if Draco thought he was sparing some boys in favor of others. Draco's thinking was that, as the resident Gryffindor hero, it would shame Harry to no end if he was forced to penetrate all the boys who looked up to him; to see the look in their eyes as he pounded them senseless. To see the betrayal. As such, Harry kept an eye out for wayward Gryffindors as he went about his day, selecting boys at random to fuck into submission for the new regime. 

On this day, Harry fucked a seventh-year and a fourth-year he found in the library, the boys busy studying for the start of term. He fucked a fifteen-year-old fifth-year he ran into in one of the bathrooms, the boy unenthusiastic at the start but screaming Harry's name by the end. He pounded two solid boycums out of a third-year he had found tide up in a hallway, the bound boy miffed when Harry refused to release him after their quick session. Harry shrugged at the glaring youngster, indicating the three Ravenclaw fifth-years who had lined up for a chance at the boy's puffy asshole and asking the last in line to release the boy when they were finished. Those four and Preston made five boys by noon and Harry was glad that responsibility was done for the day.

A quick pitstop to Great Hall allowed Harry to satisfy the second task given to him by Draco the year after Voldemort took power. He was required to publicly rim three Hufflepuffs while the boys jacked off to completion. This was a humiliation that was supposed to show all the students the futility of opposing Voldemort and the status of those that tried. Shoving his tongue up a Hufflepuffs ass, while the boy got off on it, was seen as the ultimate degradation. Harry didn't care, the act no longer grossing him out.

Lucky for him, there was a group of three Hufflepuff boys playing wizard's chess in the hall when he entered. Two second-years and a third-year. The lads, knowing what this was about, quickly abandoned their game to lay across the wooden table on their back, their hands gently spreading their backsides in preparation for Harry's expert tongue. He rimmed each in turn, the boys rapidly pleasuring their twitching boyhood's as Harry slurped and teased their eager little holes. Each boy came as other students looked on casually, the scene not particularly unique to Hogwarts. As Harry left the hall, he noted with interest that a group of sixth-year Slytherins had moved in on the panting boys with horny gleams to their eyes; their cocks already out and ready to fuck the smaller lads with abandon. 

Walking into Ravenclaw Tower sometime later, Harry saw was a knot of four fifth and sixth-years who were sitting on the couch reading. While the third task given to him by Draco was to blow three Ravenclaws every day, he realized that it would be very rude to leave one of the four unsatisfied, so he graciously gobbled-up each of their proffered cocks. The boys, each of whom had received many blowjobs from the once great Harry Potter, sat back and relaxed. Harry's mouth was very talented, of course, so he left the Tower only half an hour later. Harry didn't mind sucking cock, if he was being honest, and actually kind of liked the thrill of trying to get another boy to shoot his load. Draco still probably thought he hated it, which is why the blond had ordered him to do it in the first place.

Draco's final rule, appropriately, was that Harry had to give up his ass to the first Slytherin who demanded it for the day. The Slytherins loved fucking the great Harry Potter, often hunting for him in the morning to claim the prize. Harry took the competition in stride, using secret corridors and all the tricks the Marauders Map had taught him over the years to stay ahead of many of the little snakes. Inevitably, though, someone would find him and claim his rear. Today, it was a plucky little second-year that quite literally bumped into Harry only a few minutes after he left Draco's quarters.

"Oh!" the little boy said. "Mr. Potter. Um… has anyone claimed your butt today?" The boy looked a bit sheepish at the question. It was quite early, though, so the question was fair.

"Not today, Mr. Wellington. It's all yours." Harry pulled the eager little boy over to a bench underneath a large window overlooking the lake and slipped both of their thongs off, putting the clothing aside as his mouth attacked the giggling little snake. He sucked the boy's neck and nipples. He teased the lads belly button and balls. He licked the boy's stiff four-inch cock. He spun the lad around and shove his tongue up the boy's backside, rimming the moaning boy.

Once he knew the kid was getting close, he lay back on the bench and opened his legs. The black-haired lad pounced, shoving his spit-slick cock into Harry's hungry hole. Harry knew the kid wouldn't last long, as his attention to the boy's body had been purposefully designed to get the kid very hot and bothered. He was right, of course, and the boy came within five minutes of fucking him.

A few muttered spells cleaned both of them up and Harry was about to be on his way when he noticed that the boy had two wands tucked away in his leg holster.

"Whose wand is that, Mr. Wellington?" Harry asked, indicating the second wand.

The boy sighed. "It's Mr. Longbottom's, sir." Harry chuckled. Neville was the head of Slytherin house and was constantly being pranked by his charges. Catching this little rascal with Neville's wand was a wonderful surprise for the morning.

"You know what happens if you are caught pranking, right Mr. Wellington?" Harry said with a leer and a grin.

"Please Mr. Potter. I'll return it." The boy bit his lip and tried to give Harry the puppy-dog eyes. Harry was having none of it. While he had permission to fuck any of his Gryffindor's whenever he so chose, he could only fuck a boy in another house if he caught them violating school rules. Pranking was on that list. Well, pranking wasn't actually on the list. Getting caught pranking was. Harry didn't care either way, though. He had a legitimate reason to fuck a Slytherin and Harry never passed up a chance to fuck a Slytherin.

"No way, Mr. Wellington. I've got a hard-on and I need some release."

A quick wave of his own wand and the drapes that had been on either side of the window came to life, the soft fabric reaching down to pick up the chagrined twelve-year-old and hoist him into the air. Within the moment, the boy was bound by the fabric, his legs spread open before Harry and a arrogant look on his face. Slytherins hated being fucked.

Harry loved it. Pressing his cockhead against he boy's little pussy, he grinned at the youngster. "Ready, Mr. Wellington?" Before the boy could protest, Harry sunk home. He fucked the boy for almost half an hour, taking his sweet time and enjoying the grunts, moans, and squeals of the son of one of Voldemort's chief advisors. The boy came two times during the fucking, the Dark Cock Mark on the boy's stiff four-inches flaring to life while his asshole clenched and squeezed Harry's manhood. Eventually, though, Harry's lust overcame him and he came hard.

The two of them parted ways a couple of minutes later, with the boy on his way to give Neville his wand back and Harry on to other business.

Though his own tasks were done for the day, Harry did still see a lot of sexual activity in and around Hogwarts. He saw various Gryffindor's on their hands and knees, boys from other houses freely using both their holes. He saw Hufflepuffs in similar situations, though they were only being used by Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Once, he spotted a fourth-year Ravenclaw getting fucked by a group of third-year Slytherins, the boys hooting and hollering as the slightly older boy grunted through his own orgasm.

A normal day, it seemed, at Hogwarts.

 

………

The Dark Cock Mark was a powerful tool for the Dark Lord, giving him the potential for a near constant magical energy stream from the school. Voldemort, however, knew that he couldn't rely on the boys of Hogwarts to generate enough energy on their own if they were left to their own devices. Without any girls around, it was likely that the only sexual experience the boys would have as students would be furtive masturbatory sessions in the privacy of their own beds.

The solution was both obvious and magically impossible. If he could turn the entire population gay, there would end up being considerably more sex in the stone halls of Hogwarts as students hooked up all over the place. To his knowledge, though, there was no spell which could change a person's sexual preference.

So Voldemort improvised.

While the Dark Cock Mark did not make a person who bore it gay, it did greatly enhance their desire to dominate others, their overall sexual aggressiveness, and their willingness towards exhibitionism. These traits, coupled with the physiological changes imposed on the students through the food and drinks on both the Hogwarts Express and, later, in the Great Hall, ensured a student body eager for sex and willing to pursue it.

And he was right. With the boys willing to fuck anything with a hole, they were primed to get their rocks off regularly. With the magical food and drink heightening their body's sensitivity and reducing their refractory periods, they could get their rocks off all day long. It was the perfect solution.

Of course, Voldemort was not a fan of general chaos and he couldn't abide the boys stalking the halls and jumping each other for sex. At least, he couldn't abide by that if it meant his precious Slytherins were going to have to submit to filthy Gryffindor's. So he created some rules.

Each class year had somewhere between twenty-four and thirty-two boys in it, divided almost equally between the houses. With seven years total, the castle was filled with one hundred sixty-eight Hogwarts students. Prior to Voldemort's rise, all of the houses were treated equally and there were no unique perks associated with one's house. That, of course, was no longer the case. The houses were ranked at the beginning of the year based on the prior year's House Cup results. 

Their rank determined who got to sexually dominate whom. 

The top ranked house, which was always Slytherin, got to use anyone in the other three houses. Anytime. Anyplace. In any manner. Slytherin always took first place, of course, because that house started with a 500 point advantage at the beginning of the year based solely on it being Voldemort's old house. 

By contrast, the house ranked last, which was always Gryffindor, couldn't fuck anyone from another house without that person's permission. Gryffindor always lost because they started the year with a negative 500 point disadvantage. This, of course, was because Gryffindor was the house of Voldemort's greatest rivals. 

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, meanwhile, battled it out for second and third place. This particular year, Ravenclaw was the number two ranked house and Hufflepuff was the number three ranked house.

This meant that the order of dominance was Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Any member of a higher house could demand sex from any member of a lower house, regardless of age or status. First-years in Slytherin, for instance, could demand blowjobs from seventh-years in Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff could demand to fuck any Gryffindor, though he must present his own ass to any Ravenclaw or Slytherin who came calling.

There was also an order of dominance within each house. Namely, an older student could demand sex from a younger student, anytime and anyplace. This happened infrequently, however, as the houses tended to be protective of their own. Of course, sometimes horny older students would make use of their younger counterparts, but that generally only occurred when they couldn't find someone else in another house to dominate.

And they usually could.

………

Harry stood amongst his Gryffindors, twisting his neck this way and that to look around the Great Hall with interest. His day had flown by, but he had done everything necessary to make the Welcome Feast happen. He beamed with pride. The hall looked amazing. Decorations filled the walls. The candles made beautiful patterns above them. The music in the background filled the space with warmth. It was a job well done.

Two long wooden tables sat parallel to each other in the massive room, with two houses assigned to each table. The lack of female students had greatly reduced the number of seats needed in the great hall so two tables sufficed to cater to the entire student body. This arraignment also created ample space for comfy couches and chairs to be clusted about the room, giving students an opportunity to relax within the great hall and mingle with the other houses.

It also allowed for a large black bed to sit comfortably in the very center of the chamber, looking like the alter Harry knew it was.

As the head of Gryffindor house, he was pleased at the talent, energy, and drive of the boys under his care. He looked over to Fred Weasley, head of Hufflepuff, and George Weasley, head of Ravenclaw, and knew that they were proud of their students as well. Glancing down the table at Neville Longbottom, the Slytherin House head, Harry smirked. Neville was more intimidated of his students rather than proud, as Harry knew that Slytherin had a massive bukkake every night with Neville as it's star. There was just something about Neville that drove the Slytherins under his care wild with lust.

Harry took a moment to glance up at the faculty table, his eyes picking out the various teachers who now ruled over Hogwarts. All men, every one of them was a loyal death eater who followed Voldemort's instructions with both enthusiasm and fanaticism. Of course, Voldemort regularly allowed them to tap into his stored sexual energy and they had all responded by developing tastes for young male flesh. Still, Harry grudgingly had to admit that they were all pretty devoted instructors and the education at Hogwarts had not lagged at all under the new leadership. Students who left Hogwarts were well prepared when it came to academics.

Standing next to the center seat was Lucius Malfoy, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. A pervert long before Voldemort rose to power, Ron had told Harry that Draco had confessed to him that Lucius had been using Draco sexually since the boy was five-years-old. In fact, according to Ron, Draco's young home-life had been one of near constant sexual slavery and it was that upbringing that made Draco who he was today. Harry knew first hand about Lucius's proclivities, having been taken by the older man many times over the years and having watched as the Headmaster dominated many Hogwarts students throughout the castle. Regardless of house, every boy in Hogwarts knew to be warry of the old Headmaster and his thick nine-inch cock. That cock was a mighty weapon, and a boy being fucked by it knew he was in for the ride of his life.

But Lucius's cock was meager compared to the hard twelve inches of the man standing next to him. Lord Voldemort, unquestioned ruled of the wizarding world, looked upon the crowd with such lust, that Harry felt himself getting hard in his Gryffindor thong. While the Dark Lord was a regular visitor to Hogwarts, he never ever missed a welcoming feast.

There were three loud knocks on the chamber door and the crowd, which had been quietly talking amongst themselves, quickly became silent. Then the door opened and Wormtail strode in haughtily, his eyes sweeping the crowd and his leer obvious. Twenty-nine eleven-year-olds shuffled in behind him, wearing traditional Hogwarts robes. They stopped in shock as they observed the older boys in the room, bare flesh only covered by skimpy thongs.

"First Years!" boomed Voldemort, startling the children. "Wonderful that you could join us. But you are not in uniform!" With that, Voldemort waved his hand and twenty-nine robes suddenly disappeared, leaving the youngsters clad only in their own skimpy thongs and sandals. The boys immediately tried to cover themselves with their arms, though none could successfully deflect the eyes that were upon them.

Suddenly, four Prefects were beside the boys and ushering them up toward the faculty table. This procession, though embarrassing for the new first-years, gave every other male in the room a chance to ogle their nubile young bodies.

"Cute," Harry heard a Gryffindor nearby say.

"Hot," he heard another say.

The room was filled with murmurs of appreciation and Harry couldn't find it in himself to disagree. All the new first years were lovely to behold. Harry noticed that both he and most of the rest of the students had begun to become erect.

Once the first years were lined up in front of Voldemort, the Dark Lord began his welcoming speech. He talked about how the world was a better place with him in charge. He discussed how proud he was of the students and their hard work. He promised that they were working towards the great goal of peace and prosperity. How thankful he was for the power every student sent to him through the ether. It was a normal speech, filled with self-aggrandizing statements and propaganda. Harry had heard it before. 

Eventually, though, the Dark Lord got down to business. He cast a spell and the first-years, who were lined up and now facing the crowd, found their thongs disappearing. They shrieked and tried to cover themselves, though more magic from Voldemort forced their hands to their side. Every boy's small cock was visible to the leering crowd, with most of the boys flushing in embarrassment and some even tearing up.

Then Voldemort cast another spell and twenty-nine collars appeared around the necks of the boys, each in that boy's house color. Harry felt bad for the kids, though his cock did not deflate. It was usually at this point that realization started to form on the new first-years faces; that something in Hogwarts was terribly wrong and their initial dreams of a wonderful schooling experience were turning into a nightmare. Many of the boys tried to say something, though their mouths were spelled not to speak. Some, he could tell, wanted to run. Their bodies were frozen in place.

They would learn soon.

Voldemort began to chant, then, and each boy flushed with arousal as their pre-teen cocks began to harden. Within a span of a minute, every first-year student was erect and, for those who were uncircumcised, their foreskins retracted enough for their mushroom heads to be visible to the crowd.

Black tendrils of power seeped out of Voldemort's wand and crept towards the boys, twenty-nine smoke-like spells that settled on each boy's cock and began to create the Dark Cock Mark on their throbbing boy boners. The boys gasped at the feeling and Harry knew from experience that sexual pleasure was now pulsing up their spines. For many of the boys, this was a totally new experience. Having had very candid conversations with younger boys over the past few years, Harry was aware that most had not yet discovered the joy their little members could give them by the time they had their own welcoming feast.

A sudden gasp from a boy wearing a Ravenclaw collar drew all the eyes in the room, the boy arching his back as several watery blasts of boycum erupted from his quivering cock and landing on the stone before him. A Slytherin boy grunted a moment later, his own member erupting. Then all the boys began to cum, their orgasms drawing out squeals of unexpected delight and moans of appreciation from the wide-eyed and shocked youngsters. When the last boy finished his climax, Voldemort ended the spell and twenty-nine new Dark Cock Marks could be clearly seen by the crowd.

The hall erupted in cheers and applause.

The Prefects quickly escorted the dazed youngsters to the tables, settling each of them between older students who could best answer the myriad of questions that every older boy in the room knew would soon be asked. One was placed between Harry and the fifth year he was sitting next to, the little boy's eyes huge as he realized he was about to eat next to the famous Harry Potter. His name was Jamie, a cute little brunette with dimples and green eyes.

Lucius stood at that point and made a few general remarks about the school year. He was no Dumbledore, of course, but he got the job done. Then mountains of food appeared on the tables and the welcoming feast officially started.

Over the next half hour, the students and faculty ate the wonderful meal while talking excitedly about the upcoming year. Many of the older boys devoted the meal time to explaining the way things worked at Hogwarts to the new first year students, giving them a very frank explanation about sex, orgasms, their bodies, Voldemort's Dark Cock Marks, and the rules associated with getting one's rocks off at the school. The youngsters were confused and frightened, of course, though the older students did their best to assuage any fears. When the eleven-year-olds learned that the food on the Hogwarts express had already begun to change their bodies so they could engage in the rampant sex required of them, many began to ask if they could go home and withdraw from Hogwarts. With kindly faces, the older students told them that they were stuck here for the next seven years and that they needed to accept what they could not change.

The disappearance of many of the main dishes from the table and the appearance of many types of desserts changed the atmosphere in the room. Harry knew that this signaled that most of the eating was done and now the sexual orgy of the night was to begin. It would last well into the morning, of course, and was generally the largest school-wide sexual marathon of the year. Harry's cock throbbed as he slipped his thong off, eagerly anticipating the fun.

Within seconds, boys were on the prowl for fresh meat and Harry watched as sixth and seventh year Slytherin and Ravenclaw students rapidly descended on the first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindors. Across the room, Harry saw that fourth and fifth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw students were approaching their own respective first years. Getting the chance to take the cherry of a first year was a highly sought-after prize.

Jamie gave a squeal of terror as large Slytherin hands picked him right off the bench, two seventh year snakes eager to partake of the little boy. Before Jamie could protest, one of the boys waved his wand and ghostly bindings appeared out of thin air and hoisted the boy up several feet by his arms. Then the two Slytherin's attacked, one slurping the boy's little member into his eager mouth and the other spreading the boy's backside and drilling his tongue unceremoniously into the lad's little boypussy. Jamie began to cry in fright and confusion, his protest almost immediately changing to lusty moans as he received his first rimjob and blowjob at the same time.

Harry shifted slightly so that Jamie's left foot was only inches from his face, carefully taking the appendage in his hands and wrapping his lips around the boy's big toe. Harry had discovered he had a thing for feet as the years progressed and he sat on the bench, eagerly slurping the boy's digits, while he watched the Slytherins work Jamie up to an explosive climax.

"OHHHHH!!!!" The boy squeaked as his body spasmed through the second boygasm of his life, the two Slytherins vigorously tonguing his little cock and glistening asshole. It wouldn't always be like this, Harry considered, as few Slytherins would suck off or rim a Gryffindor. Usually, an older Slytherin would just approach a Gryffindor, demand their ass, cast a lube charm on their cock, and enter balls deep. Some would jerk off their partner while they fucked them, though most Gryffindors had to rely on their own hand while they were sodomized. Tonight, however, the older students generally liked to get the brand new first-years eager for the orgy by treating them to some serious cock and pussy attention. It was a sort of "Welcome to Hogwarts" treat.

The two Slytherins shifted their positions, then, and the one who cast the spell modified it to lower Jamie downward and parallel to the ground. Then, while the boy was still recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm, one Slytherin thrust his hard cock down Jamie's throat while the other cast a lubrication spell and thrust his entire length up Jamie's backside. The boy moaned like a bitch, the magic of the food making his boypussy easily elastic enough to accommodate the eager Slytherin and nullifying his gag reflect so he could become an immediate expert at deepthroating.

Harry stood, glancing around the room. The orgy was in full swing, with a cock drilling the shitter and mouth of every single first year at Hogwarts. Virginity, Harry mused, did not last long on this campus. The first years, of course, were writhing around moaning and grunting as they experienced the joy of taking cocks, with every boy Harry could see hard as a rock and most leaking pre-cum all over themselves. Some other students were stroking or sucking off the youngest students while they were dominated, bringing the boys to powerful orgasms and filling the room with howls of pleasure.

A sharp intake of breath focused Harry onto the older Slytherin fucking young Jamie, the older boy clearly cumming up the smaller lad's backside. Another sharp grunt told Harry that the other Slytherin was unloading in Jamie's mouth, giving the boy his first taste of cum. "Hope you get used to it," Harry said under his breath with a smile. Merlin knew that Jamie, and every other boy, would be drinking loads tonight.

Catching sight of Fred Weasley, Harry wandered over to his old friend and slipped behind the twin. Fred, who had a third year Hufflepuff bent over a couch and was busy fucking the boy, didn't notice Harry until Harry's cock slid effortlessly up Fred's backside.

"Hiya Fred!" Harry murmured into the twin's ear as he began to fuck the redhead. "Haven't seen you today."

"Been busy," grunted Fred as he continued to fuck the moaning boy beneath him while slamming himself backwards onto Harry's cock. "Great hob with the feast."

Before Harry could respond, he felt someone press against his own back and a familiar cock sink deeply into his tingling shitter. "Yeah, great party," grunted George as he began to fuck Harry. "One of the best."

George, Harry, Fred, and the third year Hufflepuff who Harry knew was Liam Blackburn fucked in a chain for several minutes, grunting and groaning until they began to release their loads into each other. Frequent lovers, it was not the first time Harry, Fred, and George had gotten off with Harry pressed between the two Westley twins. Then Harry left the twins, eager for some more fun.

A sudden roar filled the room and Harry glanced over at the large black bed. On it was a naked Voldemort, all twelve inches of his massive cock buried up the backside of a small thrashing first year Ravenclaw. The Dark Lord was blowing his mighty load, Harry knew, and marking the boy as his own. The boy, on his back and underneath the still roaring Voldemort, was clearly cumming hard. Voldemort's cock would do that to you, Harry knew from experience, and he watched as the Dark Lord pull out his thick powerful fuckstick from the still spasming child.

An fourth-year Slytherin grabbed the boy by the ankle and pulled him off the bed, depositing the clearly out-of-sorts eleven-year-old on a pile of blankets and pillows nearby. As Harry watched, the Slytherin spread the boy's legs and thrust his own hard cock deep into the boy, the Dark Lord's cum acting as lube while the Slytherin began to rabbit fuck the Ravenclaw.

Harry's eyes returned to Voldemort and he watched as the Dark Lord's magic reached out and plucked a first year Gryffindor up off the ground. The boy, who had been on his knees and orally servicing an older Hufflepuff, gave a shout of alarm as he found himself suddenly on a huge bed with the Dark Lord. The boy, whose name was Milo if Harry remembered correctly, shivered in anticipation as the Dark Lord used his magic to slide little Milo underneath him. 

The Dark Lord and the boy lay face to face, with the Dark Lord's body practically crushing the boy underneath him. Voldemort was also whispering things to the lad, the boy shaking as the Dark Lord's mouth moved next to the lad's ear. Harry cast a quick spell to enhance his hearing and his cock throbbed at what he heard.

"You, boy, are going to cum so hard when I fuck you with my cock. I'm claiming you as mine. All of you boys are mine. Cum as I fuck you, your body giving into my authority."

Then the Dark Lord grabbed the boy's legs and wrapped them around his back as he slowly began to sink his huge cock into the boy's tiny pussy. Magic, Harry knew, allowed the mating and enhanced the experience exponentially. As he watched, he saw three, then five, then eight inches sink deep into little Milo.

That's when the lad exploded, his small cock suddenly spasming as his juvenile load shot between he and Voldemort. The boy cried out in pleasure, his body seizing under the large dark wizard as Voldemort continued to sink home. The boy thrashed about, his eyes wide and his limbs flailing.

Voldemort didn't seem to care, bottoming out in the boy before suddenly sliding his huge cock almost completely out. Then he slammed home, causing Milo to squeal loudly. The fucking picked up it's pace almost immediately, and Harry watched as the Dark Lord began fucking the small boy with hard powerful thrusts. Milo wailed in pleasure for long seconds before his voice gave out and he climaxed again, his body seizing visibly underneath the dominant Dark Lord. Harry began to jerk himself off, his eyes never leaving the pair.

The brutal sodomy lasted almost five minutes, with the small Gryffindor moaning and grunting through two more orgasms before his body collapsed like a new born calf, suddenly going entirely limp under the enthusiastic Voldemort. Harry knew that the Dark Lord's cock was absolutely punishing the boy's sensitive prostate, having been on the receiving end of that fucking multiple times, and that they boy's body eventually couldn't take the continuous assault. By the time Harry reached the bed, the boy was drooling on himself and passively accepting the pounding, through his body was still involuntarily twitching from his now near regular dry cums. That's when Voldemort roared, shoving his massive cock into the boy and letting loose another torrent of spunk.

When the Dark Lord pulled his cock out, Harry grabbed little Milo's wrist and pulled the boy over to him. Maneuvering the dazed boy's head so that it hung upside down off the mattress, Harry positioned his cock at the boy's mouth and slowly pushed himself into the hot wet cavern. The boy seemed to gain a bit of awareness at that, readjusting his head slightly to make the oral penetration easier. Wihtin the span of a second, Harry's ball sack was resting against the boy's forehead and Harry's cock was halfway down the lad's throat.

"Fuckkkk," Harry muttered, his cock feeling wonderful. Milo swallowed, then, his muscles rippling along Harry's shaft and sending a thrill up the former savior's spine.

Though he was certainly looking forward to getting off in Milo's throat, Harry's true prize required a little more effort. Grabbing the back of Milo's knees, Harry pulled them back past his head which forced the boy's bottom-half well off the bed and almost vertical in the air. The maneuver also placed Milo's boyhole within inches of Harry's face and the boy's ass cheeks parted majestically. Harry licked his lips, then, as he stared at the boy's puffy asshole which was oozing the Dark Lord's seed. Harry dove in.

Milo gave a muffled squeal underneath him as Harry began to lap at the boy's pussy, the Dark Lord's flavorful load coating his tongue and running down his throat. Harry dug his tongue deep into the boy, seeking out the hot sticky spunk and doing everything he could to consume as much of it as he could. It tasted wonderful, Harry was ashamed to admit, and he rimmed the boy eagerly in hopes of forcing more of the substance out into the open. As he did, his eyes continued to watch Voldemort in the hopes that the Dark Lord would allow Harry to suck him off.

By this point, Voldemort was slowly sinking his still straining cock into the tight confines of a small Slytherin first year, the boy's eyes wide as his boypussy was claimed by the supreme ruler of the wizarding world. Harry grinned, knowing the boy would soon be cumming his brains out while Voldermort fucked him. Every eleven-year-old did, the Dark Lord's massive cock guaranteed to pull out the most powerful boycums from the boys Voldemort bred.

Harry always found it somewhat comical that Voldemort fucked every single first-year during the welcoming feast, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin alike. No boy was spared, with the Dark Lord dumping a load into every one of their recently virgin shitters as a way of asserting his dominance and claiming them as his own. For the rest of the year, the Slytherin first years would strut around Hogwarts content in the knowledge that their asses were practically impenetrable, with only the occasional senior Slytherin or faculty member forcing them to bottom out for an eager horny cock. 

But tonight? Every eleven-year-old ass was going to get fucked, multiple times and by multiple people.

Harry found perverse pleasure in knowing that the young Slytherin boys would get dominated like slutty bitches this evening, and, as he continued to rim the wriggling Milo beneath him, he watched the Slytherin boy under Voldemort give a shrill cry of overwhelming pleasure and begin to cum hard from his anal assault. Harry always resented the young Slytherin boys for their arrogance, those Death Eater and pureblood sons who rarely had a cock up their backside while his own young Gryffindor boys where fucked like whores day in and day out. It aggravated him to no end as he watched the eleven-year-old Slytherins run around getting their rocks off in any available hole while his own eleven-year-olds spent so much time on their hands and knees, the cocks of older students pounding them senseless and forcing powerful anal orgasms and prostate-induced climaxes upon their reluctant little bodies. It was for that reason that Harry often spent his evenings in the first, second, and third year rooms, giving blowjobs and hand jobs to the grateful underclassmen.

Voldemort's roar of climax shook Harry from his thoughts, the sudden release of the Dark Lord sending Harry over the edge. As his own load filled Milo's belly, the boy, apparently overwhelmed by the tongue-lashing Harry was giving to his quivering hole, shuddered and came. That climax forced more of Voldemort's spunk out of his ass and into Harry's waiting mouth. Harry moaned.

………

The Welcoming Feast always started the year off with a large bang, in part because of how horny the students of Hogwarts were after the long summer holiday and in part because virginal first-years were now being introduced to the perverted thrills of vigorous boy on boy and man on boy sex. By the time the Halloween Feast was upon the school, the rampant sex would be more or less routine and the first-year boys would be experts at all things orgasmic.

The year would then proceed as it had for thousands of years, with difficult classes, advanced spell work, and long hours of study. The students would grow and learn, their magic expanding as their minds absorbed their lessons. They would take tests, make friends, and find new and interesting ways to annoy their teachers.

For the most part, any outside observer would think nothing had changed.

But it had.

Voldemort had won.

The new order could be seen in the Divination classroom. There, old Professor Scorelup would fuck a random Gryffindor or Hufflepuff throughout the entire lesson. As the two-hour long class ended, he'd give a mighty sigh and blow his load deep in the guts of the lad bent over his desk. Professor Scorelup was well known for not letting up on the fucking, regardless of how many times the poor boy under him had cum.

The changes could be seen in the Ravenclaw tower. Every night, the second-year dorm stood empty of occupants. The reason none of the twelve-year-olds slept in their dorm was because, at the beginning of the year, the sixth year Ravenclaws had each picked out a second year Ravenclaw to serve as his bunk bunny. As such, the pre-teen boys would trudge up to the sixteen-year-old boy's room at curfew and slide into bed with their lover, to be fucked eagerly before the two of them fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

An observer would see a different Slytherin common room. Every evening, their House Head Neville Longbottom would be forced to perform for those watching, taking Slytherin cocks up his ass and down his throat. By the end, he'd be covered in cum and the boys would howl in laughter at his humiliation. Sometimes, though, he got a reprieve. On those nights, the Slytherins would bring in some poor boy from another house, the bukkake featuring that lad while Neville sat tied up in the corner.

And there were the changes to Harry Potter as well.

………

 

Harry opened his eyes slightly as he took in the Gryffindor common room. It was four-thirty in the morning, the Welcoming Feast having only ended an hour earlier. Everyone was exhausted, with many of the boys having already gone to bed. Harry was lying on the couch, having collapsed upon it shortly after arriving in Gryffindor. He wasn't sure if he had been dozing long but he knew he had to get up. His own bed was calling.

There were many boys missing from Gryffindor, Harry knew, as several older Ravenclaws and Slytherins had selected various Gryffindors to bring to their beds. Most of the new first years were in other parts of the castle, their bodies probably still being used by horny students and faculty. Harry's mind drifted back to late during the feast, when he had watched Lucius Malfoy slip away from the Great Hall with a first year Gryffindor in tow. The boy was probably flat on his back at that very moment, screaming in orgasm as Lucius pounded him enthusiastically. And then there was little Milo, one of three first year students that Voldemort had abducted for the night. The other two were Hufflepuffs, so Harry figured he'd get a report from Fred later in the day.

The thoughts caused Harry's cock to stir and, despite having gotten off many times over the course of the night, thoughts of bed fled from the now horny House Head. Gripping his erection, Harry put his feet on the nearby coffee table and began to jerk off.

A slight movement caught his eye and he turned his, seeing a fifth year named Sampson and a second year named Micah slipping past the Fat Lady's portret and back into the dorm. Both were naked, their bodies covered in dried cum. They had, Harry suspected, gotten away from whomever had decided to use them for the night.

As the two boys made for the stares, Harry whispered quietly.

"Sampson. Micah. Come on over and join me. I could use the company."

The two boys jumped at the noise before looking at Harry and sighing.

"Mr. Potter. Can't we go to bed?" The smaller of the two squeaked. "I'm really tired." The older boy just shook his head in agreement.

Harry was not impressed. Wiggling his finger at the two, the reluctant boys eventually made their way over to the couch and, at Harry's order, sat down one either side of him.

"I wanna watch you both cum," Harry said as he pumped his throbbing cock. "Get to it."

The boys did as he commanded, putting their own feet on the coffee table before beginning to jerk off. Harry grinned. A quick wave of his hand and a muttered spell brought three thick dildo's flying down into the common room, already lubed up and looking for holes to fuck. Both boys groaned as the dildo's slid into their well-used holes and Harry let out a contented sigh as the third entered his own rear. Within moments, the three boys were grunting and moaning as they pleasured themselves.

Harry licked his lips. It had been a very good start to the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Though this concept has been rattling around in my brain for years, this story is partially inspired by Notsalony's work Death Eater School for Sex Toys.


End file.
